


Away Together

by missema



Series: If It Isn't Love [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Lake Trip, Nobility, Relationship(s), Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: Before First Day, Cullen had asked Phedre to go away with him. He takes her to the one place from his childhood that he remembers with nothing but fondness, and there the two of them really start to build a relationship. It's awkward, it's sexy and sometimes it's too honest, and Cullen blushes far too often.





	

"I saw the samples for your two new designs today," Cullen called into Phedre's closet, where she was packing clothes into a waxed canvas overnight bag. He didn't know this offhand, but because she'd told him as she was opening the door for him. She'd just found it before he'd shown up, and was now packing for their trip.

"How did you like them?" she called back.

"They looked very pretty, good for spring. Your artist did a good job and the construction is there. We'll package it up nicely for you once the orders start coming in," he told her confidently as he stretched out onto her bed. The bed was nearly too short for him, but absurdly comfortable. They rarely stayed together at her apartment, but he did enjoy being in the middle of her things.

Phedre's apartment was decidedly far more elegant and chic than his own abode, but not stuffy or uncomfortable. There were colorful rugs on the floor, to cover up the awful beige carpet that was standard in most apartments. Her window ledge was filled with potted plants and herbs growing in colorful, hand-painted containers. The walls here had multiple pieces of art -- framed photographs, prints and even an original Yves Montilyet painting. He'd never asked how she knew Josephine, but he gathered their families were acquainted, especially if she had a piece of Josephine's father's work. Cullen suspected that's what brought her as a customer to the business that he ran with Josephine and Leliana, but he didn't bother to ask then. He just lay back on her bed, two down pillows pulled under his head.

He closed his eyes against the early afternoon sun filtering through the curtains. Cullen didn't have long to lay back on her duvet, inhaling the scent of her that was left in her sheets. Phedre came out of the closet with her bag completely packed a few minutes later, standing up and brushing off the knees of her jeans. When he heard her, Cullen opened one eye and got a glance in her closet before she closed the door. It was organized by color, or at least what he saw of it was. Of course it was; the revelation made him smile.

"I'm ready," Phedre announced as she slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder. He was reluctant to part from her bed, even if his feet were hanging off the end.

"How is your bed so comfortable?" he asked, coming reluctantly onto an elbow and pulling himself up.

"A good mattress and linens," she replied. "Oh and decent pillows. Yours are terrible."

"I need to get all of that. I could have happily stayed there all afternoon." Cullen was serious, though he wasn't about to lose a deposit just to sleep in her bed. She smiled at up at him, making warmth spread through his chest as she did. Phedre had the loveliest smile, though it was too seldom seen for his liking.

"And miss out on avoiding the traffic on our weekend away? For shame! I got out of work early for this," she reminded him, then added, "but I do have to say, I like the sight of you in my bed."

Cullen blushed, he couldn't help it even if her words were running along the same lines as his thoughts. "We, we should get going. I can take your bag if you like," he said. They were near her door. Phedre handed him the bag and then opened the front closet where she hung her coats.

She slipped on boots, one hand pressed against his chest to steady herself as she did. He wondered if she could feel his heart thudding beneath all the layers he wore. Just the nearness of her made him speed up, and this small bit of trust, it did things to him. It made him grin like a fool, just because he got to have small moments like this one. Cullen put her bag down to shrug into his own coat, then helped her into hers.

Like him she'd donned a parka for their trip, since it was still cold and promising snow later on in the evening. But while his coat was his favored color of black, Phedre's was a dark royal blue that was slightly shiny, with white faux fur around the hood. She slid on a pair of sunglasses and fur-trimmed gloves that matched the fur around her hood. He smiled at her in appreciation; she was always so careful with the details. This weekend, he tried to take care of all the things himself, so the two of them could just relax. Now, they just had to get there.

When they got to the car, he opened her door and then went around to his side to put her bag in the back next to his own. Phedre closed the door and waited for him to get in with an eyebrow raised. "Cullen, did you have your car cleaned?"

"I had it detailed, I thought it was past time." Actually he'd done it to impress her, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He always wanted to impress Phedre, so he made sure he paid attention to the little things. Cullen dressed nicer when he knew he'd see her, made sure his hair wasn't a mess and tried to make sure his stubble wasn't getting too long.

"It's amazing, like showroom quality nice. Have I ever told you how much I love your car?"

He laughed, knowing that she actually had a nicer car than he did. Phedre hated driving and only did it on occasion or when it couldn't be avoided. Her car was a gift from her father, but it hadn't been something she'd asked for. He had a hybrid SUV that he used for work more often than not, save for trips to the grocery store and to visit his family. Excursions like this were rare for him, in fact he hadn't taken a real vacation since he'd left the Order.

They got underway after he punched the exact address into his navigation system. Phedre wasn't paying much attention; she was busy using her phone. He knew she didn't have her laptop with her for the weekend, but he wouldn't have minded. There was no way he wanted them to spend the weekend working, but he was aware that she was the main contact for her business. Cassandra was capable, but if a real crisis came up she would contact Phedre. He hoped anything real would wait until after they were back.

The city slid away from them and disappeared into nothingness in the rear-view mirror. It was only two hours away and they had beaten the traffic. They'd be there before the sunset, probably even early enough to watch it lower into the lake.

"We've never talked about birth control. Last time you used a condom, which was fine, but we should make other arrangements. Buying them is expensive and tiresome." Phedre said without looking up from her phone. "I assume you aren't taking me out for a weekend of board games and poetry reading, so we should have this discussion."

Cullen looked over at her, and she put away her phone, slipping it into an interior pocket of her coat. "Poetry wasn't part of the plan," he said, clearing his throat. "But I was a templar. In the Circle."

"And that means?"

"Such things are taken care of by the Order. We are given a shot as part of our monthly health checks. My physician still administers it to me every month, at my request. I do not take lyrium, but I didn't see a reason to stop that practice. I hadn't, well, I wasn't with anyone seriously before you and I were together."

"Oh, I hadn't realized about the templars. Really, you all get birth control, not just the lyrium? Maker, they never give it to the mages unless you ask, and then they give you the 'being promiscuous is a slight to Andraste' talk," she said, sounding a little miffed. He almost laughed, but his attention was diverted by traffic. He negotiated through it before he picked up the thread of their conversation again.

"I should have said something before. It was remiss of me not to mention it before we...were intimate." Cullen could feel himself blushing just at the words, and the memory they conjured made heat flush through him. He turned his concentration back to the road. Jeans were unforgiving to erections and he didn't want one right now. They'd just started their journey. "The condoms were for everything else," he said.

"Are we exclusive?" Phedre asked.

"I, uh, there is no one else in my life." This conversation was not how he pictured the drive down. He had a plan, a playlist, and maybe a few jokes and witty observations lined up. This was throwing him off, making him stutter and stumble like a fool. He glanced over at Phedre and saw her sunglasses pushed up on her head, and she was watching him intently.

"And there's only you in my life. I just wanted to check, didn't want to assume anything. There's no one but you in my life. That said, I don't have any medical issues, sexual or otherwise, you don't already know about. Perhaps a whole lot of allergies to be dealt with in the once the thaw comes, but that's it," she told him. He admired her sangfroid, because he felt himself sighing in relief before he could stop it.

"Nor do I," Cullen said quickly. His attention once more was taken by the road and he couldn't look right at her as he said it, but he did turn to give her a smile. She returned it and he could see that she too was relieved.

"Boy, this is so much fun. Can we end the awkward sexual conversation now, or is there anything else we need to discuss?" Her tone was still light, but he could tell that she wanted to move on as much as he did. Her hands were folded together in her lap, prim and proper now that her phone was put away.

Cullen reached over and took a hand, holding it in his. With his eyes still on the road, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "There's nothing else," he told her, then kissed her hand again before relinquishing it. "We've got a while until we get there. How about some music?"

"Sure," she said. He hit the button on the steering wheel that turned on the audio, glad to finally get to the plan he had for the ride.

When he pressed play, the speakers connected to what he'd last been listening to on his phone. The bluetooth automatically connected to his phone -- it was his preferred way of listening to anything in his car. It was a book and they were right in the middle of the second chapter. Cullen hurried to stop it.

"Cullen, was that Miss Marple?" He could hear the archness in her voice, though she tried to mask it.

"I don't always have time to read everything I'd like. Sometimes I listen instead of reading. It's calming," Cullen said. He'd defended himself on this topic before, though he had the feeling Phedre was less teasing him and more perplexed by his choice of book.

"All right, all right," Phedre said, giving him a cute grin. "Is it far in? Do you mind restarting it?"

"No, but you'll have to take my phone to do it."

"Okay." She took it from where it sat in the center console and scrolled opened up the app. "You've got some good stuff in here. I didn't realize you'd gotten that mystery series I'd recommended," she said. Cullen looked over at her. She wasn't teasing. He had half a mind to kiss her, but couldn't safely do it while driving. Kissing Phedre wasn't a momentary distraction, but an all-encompassing one and definitely not recommended for driving.

She restarted the book, the opening credits replaying again as they got onto the highway. He might have to repeat forty-five minutes he'd already heard, but a sort of pride filled him. She wanted to listen with him. It felt, he wasn't sure, but it was nice to share this with her. Around them the car filled with the voice of the reader, setting the stage for Miss Marple's adventure. He looked up at the estimated time of arrival, they were just a few hours away. Perfect.

#

The drive to the countryside was easy and fun as they listened to Cullen's book, though it took a little longer than anticipated. Phedre realized that after a while, Cullen didn't need the navigational help and had turned it off. It was strange to think that he knew this place so well, when she wasn't even sure where they were. Ferelden wasn't her homeland, and she only knew vague mentions of city names from the odd bit of news or history. Even if she'd asked where they were, it wouldn't have meant much to her without a map. Her business and life were situated in Denerim, and she'd settled there only after the King of Ferelden made it more hospitable for mages to live in his country. Other places still upheld some of the weird, archaic laws that could keep her from doing things like driving a car or owning a business outright by herself.

Ferelden was beautiful as they drove through it, and it surprised Phedre at how pretty it was, even in the last throes of winter. All too soon it would turn into a rainy, muddy mess during spring, but she appreciated it as it was now, with its half-frozen beauty and warmer days. They'd gone further south, and it was colder here than it had been in the city. She could feel it coming through the car, and turned on the seat warmer for her side. Cullen, still intent on the book, didn't pay her much mind as he drove.

They arrived at a small collection of cabins, and Cullen went to check in alone. She waited and he emerged with two keys and a paper map, though when he got back into the car, he didn't once look at it. They drove a short way to a cabin set closer to the lake, if it could really be called a lake. It was part lake, part marsh to her eyes, but still pretty. He handed her a key and Phedre let them in while Cullen hefted their bags.

At first glance, it was made to look rustic but comfortable and updated. They entered into an alcove off the kitchen, and past that there was a living room with a huge picture window. There was no television in the room, nothing to draw the eye away from the giant window and the scene outside. She gasped as she looked through it, the sight of the setting sun right over the lake spilling color into the room. It was beautiful.

"Let's sit," Cullen suggested, putting their bags out of the way and nodding towards the couch. She sank down on it, as did Cullen, and she put her arms around him. It took a little maneuvering to get into a comfortable position on the unfamiliar couch.

Cullen held her tight as they sat together in silence, looking out the window. The sun set in a brilliant show of color that started pink when they came in and darkened to a deep purple, giving over to the cool black of a winter night at the edges. The snow and ice of the lake reflected the colors as they played across it, gorgeously breathtaking as the sun sank lower. Phedre's head was nestled under his chin, listening to his heart gradually slow to a purposeful, calm rhythm. Even if she hadn't heard his breathing become more placid, she would have known how calm this place made him just by the way he felt.

"It's been some time since I've been here," Cullen started, once she'd lifted her head from his chest, "but it still feels the same. I used to come here as a child, to get away." He smiled at the memory, the expression a bit rueful. "My siblings were very loud at times, but I did come to miss them in the years after."

"And this place. You were happy here."

"I was. I still am. It was my intention to share it with you on this trip, so we can have a small break from everything. These cabins are relatively new, but I was glad to find out about them."

"We should unpack," Phedre said, starting to get up. Cullen stopped her, laying a hand over one of hers.

"Or we could just sit here," he said, smiling at her. She considered it, his smile barely visible in the darkening room, thinking about the contentment she could feel rolling off of him since they'd sat down. Then she settled herself back into place against his chest and laced her fingers with his.

#

Sitting in the dark with Phedre's head resting on his chest, he'd smelled the spicy scent of her shampoo mixed with her perfume. Cullen had felt a contentment so deep, he was amazed by it himself. Just the change to scenery would have done him wonders, but the ride up with Phedre had been pleasant and easy after their talk. For all the awkwardness of it, he was glad to know that he was the only one in her life, that they felt the same way about each other. It was another reason for his ease, the feeling that stole through him and made him grin down at the top of Phedre's head, still laying against his heart.

It had grown dark around them, but for a while neither bothered to move. They'd just stayed there together, until he'd whispered her name. She replied with a sleepy, "hmmm," that almost made him regret saying anything.

"It's getting cold in here," Cullen pointed out, "and close to dinnertime. Would you like me to make something to eat?"

"You're going to cook for me?"

Cullen gave a short laugh then smoothed his hair down with a hand, letting it fall to rub the back of his neck without thought. "Actually, probably not. I didn't have a chance to check when I came in, but I asked for food to be stocked before we got here, and a dinner specifically for tonight. When I checked in they assured me all was in order."

Phedre sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You've thought of everything. I'm impressed."

"Be more impressed if the food is actually there," he cautioned, but for all his words, he was almost certain there would be something.

The innkeepers here were people he'd known growing up, friends of his older sister Mia. Honnleath was a small place, and though many people had left during the Blight, some came back. When he'd called and said that he wanted to come back with his girlfriend, he could practically hear their curiosity over the phone. Cullen, though he considered himself from Honnleath, hadn't been there since he'd left for templar training at thirteen, so the people left around the area that remembered him thought of him as a child.

She stood and stretched and he reached over and flicked on the lamp that sat on an end table near his end of the couch. Blinking once in the sudden brightness, Cullen headed towards the kitchen. He hoped that if the food wasn't there, there would be someplace nearby that was still open. Chances were good that he'd have to drive to the next city if there was no food. The place he wanted to take her, if they had time, was only open for breakfast and lunch.

"I want to grab my laptop," Phedre said. "I'm going to take our bags in the bedroom."

There was enough food in the kitchen to feed an army. Cullen went through the cabinets to find a full set of dinnerware, silverware and soap for the dishwasher. In the fridge there was a selection of food, some of it prepared already, some just ingredients. Cullen found a premade lasagna that only required heating, and decided that would be his best bet. When Phedre came to sit at the kitchen table, he asked.

"You like lasagna right? I thought you had it when we had lunch that time."

"The time we kissed under the mistletoe?" She grinned up at him. "If I recall correctly, I did, though my memories of what I ate that day aren't the important ones."

Cullen smiled back at her, going over to open the oven door as it reached the heating temperature. "I tried to remember everything about that lunch. Though I'd known you as a client, that background wasn't that helpful when it came to dating you."

"You could just look me up. I definitely searched online for you after you kissed me under the mistletoe," she told him.

"Look you up? I've seen your videos and company website," Cullen said, uncertain as to what she meant.

"Yes, but my father is a bann. I'm listed in the peerage, so any questions about my family or lineage could be laid to rest there."

"The peerage? Is this an Orlesian thing?" Cullen asked, confused. He knew, of course, what a peer was, but the way she said 'the peerage' made it sound like something other than just being nobility.

It turned out that the peerage was an elaborate website listing just what she'd said, her family house and lineage for all interested parties with access to the site. Not just Marchers or Orlesians, but pretty much everyone with a title in Thedas. It was an exhaustive, extensive site built on years of record keeping from a company from Val Royeax. Cullen had never heard of this, but then again, he wasn't a noble himself. While the lasagna heated up, he sat down next to Phedre at the table and watched as she brought up her own entry.

"My first boyfriend in the Circle actually told me he looked me up and because 'magic wasn't strong' in my line decided to keep dating me," Phedre gave an amused laugh and Cullen could feel the cynicism in it. Cullen had to smile at her laugh, but felt a twinge of pity for the young Phedre who had to learn the hard way how stupid her boyfriend was.

"Here it is, in all of its glory -- the House of Trevelyan. I hope you're duly impressed," she said, smiling back at him.

Trevelyan of Ostwick  
_Modest in temper, bold in deed_

Bannorn Created: Exalted Age, exact date unknown

 **FREDERICK _JAMES_ HERBERT TREVELYAN** 14th BANN, Recipient of the Golden Sunburst, Order of the Most Loyal Mabari, Knight of the Order of Sun (9:01 Dragon), Born in Ostwick 8:75 Blessed, godson of Lady Mackris of Starkhaven and Prince Jermaine de la Paz of Antiva, married at Ostwick Chantry (religious) and Dairsmuid (civil) to Fatima Aisha Kamba WYLLY, Dragon Knight of the Order of the Sun (8:99 Blessed), eldest daughter of Lord Jonas Samuel WYLLY and his wife Lady Pilar Noemi Hortensia LLOPIZ and has issue

                 1a Frederick _Philippe_ Jermaine Trevelyan, heir presumptive to the bannorn of TREVELYAN, born in Dairsmuid, Rivain 8:99 Blessed, godson of GC Grace Cecily of Hasmal, married at Ostwick on 9:25 Dragon to Ava Lulane ORRICK, born 9:04 Dragon, youngest daughter of Daedelus Henrik ORRICK of Tantervale and his second wife Marijke Ewa EBERHARD, no issue

                 2a _Janae_ Faith Alina Trevelyan, born in Ostwick 9:01 Dragon, married at Ostwick in 9:24 Dragon to Gianluca VOLPE, son of Giovanni VOLPE and Adezza Regina FORSYTHIA, has issue  
                     1b Estella Kamba VOLPE, born 9:26 Dragon  
                     2b Fabiana Elisabetta VOLPE, born 9:29 Dragon, twin  
                     3b Lucas Matteo VOLPE, born 9:29 Dragon, twin  
                     4b Alexandra Giulia VOLPE, born 9:33 Dragon  
                     5b Cinzia Amara VOLPE, born 9:35 Dragon

                 3a _Damina_ Temperance Rosamund Trevelyan, sister (initiate) of the Chantry of Wycome, born in Ostwick, 9:02 Dragon, no issue

                 4a _Charles_ Michel Jamaal Trevelyan, born in Ostwick, 9:04 Dragon, no issue

                 5a _Phedre_ Noemi Asha Trevelyan, MAGE of the Circle of Ostwick, Magus Enchanter-Lieutenant of the Chantry (ret), born in Ostwick, 9:12 Dragon, no issue

He read it with interest, scrolling past the entry of the current members of the house to the historic ones. Her family line had deep roots indeed, and more than a few famous surnames cropped up, sprinkled throughout her family history. She was, however distantly, related to some of the nobles he remembered from Kirkwall, and a few names he recognized from other places. Her Rivaini side had more names he didn't know, but a few Antivan names sprinkled through it that he knew from his Chantry history. Her father's name he knew, and was sure that the italicized part meant that he was called James, not Frederick. The same must go for her eldest brother, whom Cullen only knew as Philippe.

"You've 'no issue'. Does that mean children?" he asked after going over her entry one more time.

"Yup. If I had, they'd be listed there for the world to see. Provided, of course, that my family wanted them listed. There are more than a few missing heirs in here, especially in Orlais where they wind up re-writing these entries so a new person can inherit."

"Interesting. And I'm a commoner, so I wouldn't be in here. Does that bother you?" he asked, careful to keep his voice neutral as he voiced his question.

"Not at all. If you care for me, that's all that matters. Plus, my sister's husband isn't nobility either, not really, just a famous footballer. His lineage or fame was never an issue for the family," she said.

"So your sister is married to _that_ Luca Volpe. I wondered when I saw the name," Cullen said.

He knew that she hadn't intended for the sight of her family lineage laid bare to make him feel better, but strangely it did. It was a confirmation that she'd already told him all of the important things about herself. Cullen knew more than this scant listing had in it, and all of it had come either from her or just knowing and working with her.

"She is. Luca's pretty great," she said, and then stopped. Cullen got the distinct feeling she wanted to say more, but when he looked up at her, she turned her gaze back down to her computer screen. He was going to get up to check for a bottle of wine when she met his gaze. "My family always gets together over the summer, for a least a weekend. If you'd like to come, I'm sure Luca will be there this year, and I'd love to introduce you."

Cullen heard the hesitation in her voice. It would be stupid to ask her why, and he almost did before answering. Instead he caught himself and asked the right question. "You want me to meet your family?"

"Yes. If it's not too much trouble for you to go there with me. It's not a long flight, and my parents are already asking to meet you. Lucky for you we're all some kind of busy until later on in the year."

He had to smile, he couldn't help it. All the questions in the car had been leading up to this one, and he was so damn happy they did. Phedre wanted him to meet her parents, no, her whole family. "I'd love to," he said. "When is it?"

"Not for months," Phedre replied, and he got up to check the lasagna again. Oh, and he needed to look for a bottle of wine too, otherwise they'd be drinking orange juice with their dinner.

Cullen leaned down and gave her a kiss before he went back to the food. A hand caught him on the chin and cupped his face. When he pulled away, she asked, "Is that warming up yet?"

He stuck a tentative fork into it and pulled it back out. The end was still cool. "Nope. I'll go grab the wine."

She closed her laptop and called after him. "Good, I think I might need a drink."


End file.
